I Guess the Outcome of the Book Can Come true
by Demitri.Belikov.Jasper.Cullen
Summary: It's been six years since the Cullen's left. But really I only miss one person and that is Jasper. I don't why but I do. We may have never talked, but he knew how I actually felt with him being a empath and all. Some how I just felt close to him. This is only my second story. The rating as of right now is going to be T but that might change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

A/N So I am reposting Chapter one. Did some editing on it. Hope it's better. R&R

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilights stories... Sadly. I am just here to have fun with the characters.

* * *

It's been six years since the last time I saw them. The odd thing is that the only one I miss is Jasper. We may not have ever talked, but he always knew how I felt. Some how I just felt close to him. I don't know why but I did and oddly knowing that makes me feel safe. I guess they are just another lifetime of Bella Swan now I'm successfully publishing my first novel out of Breaking Dawn Publishing here in Houston Texas. I work at Breaking Dawn and it may sound like I'm my bosses favourite because of my knowledge I am the first worker ever to get their book published by the company, but really I almost forced him to actually read my novel.

"So, Bella all you need is a title and then it can be sent to the shelves," my best friend Angela Webber said bouncing into my office.

Angela and I have been best friends ever since they left. Angela is two inches taller than me at 5'4" with chocolate-brown hair that goes to just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes are hidden behind white framed glasses. A person would sum her up to being down right beautiful and her long-term boyfriend Ben agrees.

"I think I am going to call it _'Could This Have Been the Outcome?'_ What do you think?" I answered her. My book is basically a story of my life only it was only Edward and Alice that left and Jasper and I became together because it tuned out we were mates.

"Ooh. That's sounds amazing. Now are you going to tell me who Luca is? I know who Rob and Skylar are but who's he? Also who's the other girl who leaves with Rob?"

"No I am not going to tell you either answer to those questions."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because it's not important and it's not like it actually happened. Now if it was to actually happen then I would tell you. Are you going to be at Ben's tonight or at home?" I asked putting my stuff into my bag. Angela and I have been living together since we moved here six years ago.

"Neither right now. You, Ben and I are going out to celebrate your book. Now gets your sexy ass moving!" She said and to get the point across she slapped my ass.

"OUCH! Hey!" I shouted back, but moved because that girl can fucking slap.

"Don't you 'hey' me," she said sticking her tongue out at me when I looked over my shoulder at her laughing.

-Time Skip-

"Why here?" I grumbled looking out the front window of her cherry red BMW at Char Bar.

"Because this is here we got shit faced when we were celebrating Ben's new position at work," was her answer and a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah and this is also where I went home with some random guy and the worst part was that I ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH THE GUY!" I may not be a virgin but that is so not my reputation going around sleeping with random guys. Not long after the Cullen's left I decided to get together with Jake and we were together till he imprinted and I was moving away so it didn't really bother me.

"Oh suck it up. I'll keep an eye on you."

'Humph' I let out while slamming back against the seat.

She parked the car and we got out. I met her at the front and she looped her arm through mine. Very much an Alice move. We went straight to the front doors and went in. The bar wasn't too crowded but wasn't empty either. From what I can remember which isn't much from the last time we were here it hasn't changed.

"Babe! Bells! Over here!" We saw Ben standing and waving.

"Hey babe," Angela said hugging Ben when we reached him.

"Hey Congrats, Bells. When will your book be on the shelves?" He said over her shoulder.

"Thanks and the guys said about a week."

We took a seat and started chatting. Mike and Jess were coming to meet us. Those two have been on and off again couple since high school. Mike, when they aren't together, stills tries to hook up with me and it's annoying. I wasn't looking forward to seeing them. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all I just like to play with some characters. Though I do wish I owned Jasper, Paul, and Peter! **

**A/N I know I am later posting this but anyways. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mike and Jess had just arrived when I felt somebody staring at me. I looked up from my hard lemonade and looked around me. My eyes landed on two very beautiful, even the man, yet way too pale to be human, people.

"No," I gasped.

"What did you say Bella?" Jess asked from the spot beside me.

"Just thinking out loud that's all."

"Alright," she answered, giving me a strange look before turning back to the conversation at the table.

I turned back to where the two vampires where and saw the female signal to the bathroom. I answered with thumbs up, curious to know why they were looking at me.

"I'm going to go to the washroom, okay?" I said.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

I got up and walked to the washroom where the two vampires, probably who drank human blood, were waiting for me. Something told me that they were important, and that they knew something that I was supposed to know. And sure, I should probably be afraid, but I just couldn't convince myself to be.

When I stepped into the washroom I ducked down and looked for feet in each stall.

"There is no one but us in here," a deep voice with a Texan accent said from behind me. I jumped out of surprise.

"I know what you are so if you are planning on killing me, I would do it now before my friends start to worry."

"We're not going to kill you unless you are some type of murderer. How do you know what we are?" the male asked.

Damn how to answer that without giving names. I thought for few seconds before saying, "I'm a very observant person plus your contacts are starting to dissolve from your venom."

"Shit! Peter did you bring more?" the female asked Peter.

"No Char. They're in the truck with Major," Peter replied.

Peter, Char those names sound familiar. Huh, I wonder if Fuckward or Pixie Bitch ever said them before. Come to think about it they did, would these two be the same Peter and Char? I wonder why they are in Texas, its sunny all the damn time.

"Why are you guys here in Texas, its sunny all the damn time?" I asked without even realising it.

"We grew up here as humans and just didn't want to leave. Now what's your name Little One?" Peter asked.

"Bella Swan," when I said my name I watched them both suck in unneeded breath.

"Y-you're Bella Swan? The one the Major won't shut up about?" Char stuttered out.

"Um, I guess," I said with confusion laced in my tone.

"Peter we need to take her to him," Char said.

"Can I ask who "the Major" is?" I said with air quotations.

"The Major is Jasper Whitlock-Cullen," Peter stated with a smug smile and I sucked air between my teeth.

"You mean Jasper Cullen as in the one married to Alice Cullen, brother of Emmet Rosalie and Fuckward?" I asked.

"That would be I, only I go by just Whitlock and am no longer part of that lame ass coven nor am I married to Alice fucking cheating Brandon," came the all too familiar drawl from behind me.

I turned and came face to face to none other Jasper Whitlock.

"JASPER!" I shouted while fighting the urge to throw myself at him.

"Yes?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You're here in Texas without Pixie and Fuckward? Right?"

"Yes. Why don't we go somewhere and get caught up?"

"Sure just let me tell my friends I'm going home. I'll meet you guys out front."

I left the washroom and walked back to the table. I saw Mike and Jess dancing, well more like dry humping on the dance floor. I reached the table where Ben and Angela were still sitting.

"You okay Bella?" Ben asked when he caught sight of me.

"Not really I think I am going to get a cab and go home. Angela, are you staying with Ben tonight?"

"Yeah, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yup, C'ya, tell Mike and Jess I said bye!" I shouted while walking away and putting my jacket on.

Once I got outside I saw Jasper leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You guys can smoke?" I asked when I reached him.

"Yup it won't kill us or give us cancer."

"Oh, how come I never saw you with one in Forks, I would have asked for one?"

"That would be because Fuckward and Pixie Bitch would scold me every time. _You_ smoke?"

"Yup and why would they scold you?"

"That's a story for a different time. Now are we going to your place or Peter and Char's?"

"I think we should all come to my apartment. My roommate's staying at her boyfriend's place tonight."

"Alright let's go to Peter's truck. I heard you say you were going to get a cab and go home."

"Lead the way," I said with my arm going in a sweeping motion.

Jasper pushed himself off the wall and grabbed my hand. As soon as we made contact there was this electric shock. I dropped his hand out of shock not knowing what it was about.

"What in the hell was that?" I whispered shouted.

"One of the many things we will be talking about tonight," he replied.

"Okay, so what are we going to be talking about?"

"All sorts of things," we had finally arrived at the truck by the time.

"Hey little one. Want to sit between the Major and I or in the back with Char?" Peter asked.

"In the back with Char."

"Well come on Sweetness get on back here," Char chuckled.

I went to go step on the step railing when a set of cold hands that sent an electric chill through me grabbed my hips and lifted me up and into the cab. I gave my address to Peter when he was seated in the truck. The drive was done in silence. The only thing heard was our breathing and my heart beat. We pulled up into my apartment.

"Where do I park little one?" Peter asked.

"You can park beside the black Charger. The empty spot is my roommate's but she won't be home tonight," I pointed out.

We all got out and headed to the door. I unlocked the door and went up the stairs leading to my floor. The apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and more reminded me of a loft. Our bedrooms where both on the left with one bath attached to both rooms and the other bathroom was down by the living room. Our kitchen looked like a professional kitchen but that goes with who we are; my roommate and I. We both loved to cook. Our living room decor was mostly in shades of blacks and browns. We have an L shaped couch that was brown and a brown love seat. The floor was dark hardwood. We have a wheel around fireplace with a flat screen T.V on it. A person could say we love dark colors especially brown, because the walls, floor, couch and even our rooms were brown.

"You guys can have a seat. I am going to go up and change and get some food," I said walking towards the stairs to my room.

"Can I get you guys..." I paused thinking how silly that question was.

I turned to find three very amused looking vampires watching me.

"Go ahead Isabella," Jasper drawled. "We'll make ourselves at home."

I nodded and practically ran up the stairs.

'Only you Bella Swan,' I thought to myself on the way up. 'You're the only human that would be so nonchalant about entertaining vampires.'

I snorted at my thoughts and changed quickly, suddenly wanting to get back downstairs, to find out what had happened with Jasper and the other Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to PurplePixie143 for betareading. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all sadly well not the cars in this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I got back downstairs I went to the kitchen and grabbed something quick and easy, than carried on to the living room where I sat on the couch a fair bit away from Jasper. I glanced at the love seat to see Peter and Char sitting cuddled together and got this odd feeling that Jasper and I should be sitting that way as well.

"What are you confused about Beautiful?" Jasper asked. Shit I forgot for a split second that he could feel what I was feeling.

"Just thinking," I lied.

"You're lying," he said with an all knowing smirk.

"Oh I'm officially despising this whole empathy thing you have," I grumbled while folding my arms across my chest.

"Well maybe you should say the truth then you wouldn't be caught lying," he said laughing.

Being the immature person I am I stuck my tongue out at him and then answered him, "well I guess I'll just have to work on my shields."

"Hah! I knew there was something special about you besides being not afraid of us and being Major's Mate," Peter said all knowingly.

"MATE! Oh no! I am so not going through that shit again," I shouted while standing up and backing away from them.

"Thanks a lot Peter," Jasper said then turned to me, "Bella can we at least talk about this. I'll tell you the truth with Edward and the rest of them, well except Emmett and Rosalie."

"Can we talk without Peter and Char? I don't want them to know."

"Yeah go ahead. We need to hunt anyways," Peter said a while grabbing Char's hand

"Take the truck. I'll just stay here. I'm sure she'll need me."

"Alright, C'ya."

Before they left Char came up and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. Peter just did what Emmett used to do all the time and it actually made me tear up because I missed him so much. When they left Jasper motion for me to take a seat on the couch and he sat beside me.

"Do you want anything to drink while I somewhat explain because I want to hear about what happened after we left from you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll have a hot chocolate, please?"

He came back a few minutes later carrying my hot chocolate, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to know first, what's happened since we left, or how we are mates?"

"Can I know how we are mates? I don't think I'm ready for the other."

"Alright. You remember, well of course you remember but anyways at your birthday when you cut yourself and Edward through you against to the wall and it looked like I was going to attack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, as soon as I smelt your blood, I didn't feel bloodlust for myself I felt calm. I knew right then that you were my mate because we know mates by our smell. You wouldn't be able to know because you aren't a vampire. What do you feel like around me?"

"I feel safe and content. Not only that though I finally feel complete. I felt this way when we went to Arizona to protect me, or whenever you were in the same room as me."

"So you do feel the mating pull?"

"I think so."

"I hate to ask this but when we left what did you feel like and who was on your mind?"

"I'll tell that it sure as hell wasn't Edward," I said with a small smile.

"Good who was it?"

"You," I said embarrassed.

"Hey don't be embarrassed because to tell you the truth I was always worried about you. Actually after Pixie Bitch and I divorced I went straight to Forks to see how you were doing. When I saw you with the mutt I figured you would be safe, that you wouldn't be hurting anymore." I was shocked on how he knew Jake was a wolf and I was even more shocked when he said that he came back to see. I bet you that was one of the only nights that the nightmares didn't come.

"Did you stay long enough to see me sleep?"

"Yes. You were very restless; I had to send you calm, what was it?"

"Well ever since you guys have left I've had nightmares."

"Again I hate to ask but what are they about?"

"They started out when Edward left me in the forest-"

"HE WHAT?" He stopped me mid sentenced stood up and roared out.

"Please calm down Jasper," I stood up and did something I probably should never have done but I felt compelled to. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head where his frozen heart sat.

I felt him instantly relax and wrap his arm around me. His head bent down and rest between my neck and shoulder.

"Did you just smell me?" I said with a giggle.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He answered and started to tickle my sides.

"Ha-ha…..no I don't have a problem…ha-ha," I answered breathless.

"Good," but still hadn't stopped tickling me.

"UNCLE….. Stop… Please ha-ha-ha," I shouted.

"Alright. I love your laugh."

We stood up and sat on the couch only this time with me on his lap. He seemed to not want to let me go or to stop touching me but I didn't mind, I finally felt complete. I didn't even feel this way with Edward.

"Can I continue or are you going to be too angry for me to complete the story."

"I think now that you are on my lap I will be calm enough, if not I will just stick my head in your neck and smell you. Your smell calms me more than anything out there."

"Okay well I start from the very begging. It was after my birthday….." from there I kind of went into memory. (I don't want to write the whole scene. I'll just go from when Sam Uley found her in the forest on the floor.)

"I was on the forest floor when I heard a growl. I thought 'Yes finally death is going to be friend' but a second later Sam Uley came out of the trees and picked me up and carried me back to my dad."

"The bastard took you into the forest to break up with you, took off you tried to fallow him got lost than Sam Uley found you?"

"Yup. For three month I was non-responsive. I barely eat, I hardly slept. The person whole brought me out of my dark days was Jake but that was because I found a set of motor bikes that needed to be fixed up so I took them to him," when I mentioned the bikes I felt him purr.

"What did we do to you?"

"I don't really think it was you, Emmett, Rose, Esme, or Carlisle I think it was more Fuckward and Pixie Bitch that did that to me. I felt you purr when I mentioned the motor bikes what was that for?"

"The purr was of contentment and that my mate likes bikes and not just bicycles but motor bikes," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I even have one."

"Really?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p', "It's a sleek black Ducati."

"Where is it?"

"It is in a garage with my other cars."

"What other cars do you have?"

"Well I actually have two Ducati's ones red and the other is the black one, I have a purple Mazda Rx8, Black 2009 Ferrari Scarlatti 612 and a black Austin Martin Vanquish."

"I thought you hated fast cars?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Can we go look at them?"

"Yeah, let's go look at the now."

We got up and headed out to my Charger. The garage in which my cars and bikes are in are a little ways away from the apartment because Angela didn't want to see them every day if we had our own house and I didn't want them supper close if my dad decided to surprise me one day, he still doesn't know about the bikes or any of my cars for that fact. There are 8 doors on my section because I plan on getting more cars but not only that I felt as if I need to have more space. Though the ride was silent


End file.
